rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas and the Railcams
'Nicholas and the Railcams '''is the 18th short. Plot One day, Nicholas arrives at Conway Yard with his freight train and complains to Benjamin and Kaleb about the virtual webcam. They understand what he means. Meanwhile, Marie (KCS) is watching a webcam and gets excited about "catching" an SD75M leader. Elsa and Manabu disagree, as she is not doing legit railfanning. This makes Marie mad, especially as Homer passes a webcam and calls her a nerd. Nicholas (KCS) then arrives, upset about not seeing one of his series characters on a railcam. He, Marie (KCS), and Elsa later get to work. Meanwhile at Highland Valley, Nicholas tells Will, Josiah, J.P., Shawn, Benjamin, and Ely his problem with webcams. He explains how people who watch webcams don't get to experience the trains like real railfans and how they don't get to control the camera of their own free will. Shawn even recalls the time when Robbie tried to set up a webcam in Detroit to keep railfans indoors, until Ralph wrecked it. Nicholas then decides to play a trick on KCS Marie while Benjamin decides to play a trick on Fred. Benjamin sends Fred a link to what appears as the Coal City cam, but Fred finds out that it was a prank. He is very angry when he knows about this. Meanwhile, as Nicholas is trailing behind Shawn and Josiah on a coal train, he throws a football at the Horseshoe Curve camera, causing it to glitch. KCS Marie is watching at the time and is upset. Later, Fred furiously yells at Benjamin for the prank. Benjamin tells Fred that BNSF 674 passed by the Coal City cam and that Marie (KCS) calls it the "Sansa Fe unit", as its conductor side has an "S" instead of a "T". Fred is angry with KCS Marie for 'disrespecting' the Santa Fe like that, so he gives her a "beating" and a "concussion" for that. Marie is upset with Fred for this. A few days later, Nicholas and Matthew discuss the events of that day, knowing that Nicholas could get in trouble for damaging a webcam. Eddie then arrives, rambling and yelling about Seaboard as usual, much to Nicholas and Matthew's annoyance. Eddie continues yelling until Darin arrives and threatens to beat Eddie up. He starts chasing Eddie, ending the short. Characters * Nicholas * Will * Josiah * Shawn * Benjamin * Kaleb * Ely * J.P. * Marie (KCS) * Elsa * Manabu * Homer * Bruce * Nicholas (KCS) * Ralph * Felix * Fred * Cure Mint * Jared (UP) * Kevin (FXE) * Matthew * Eddie * Darin * UP SD70ACe #8312 ''(not named) * David (cameo) * Vanellope (cameo) * Melvin (cameo) * Lily (cameo) * Robbie (mentioned) * Johnny (mentioned) * Bridget (mentioned) * Mindy (mentioned) * McQueen (mentioned) * Cure Black (mentioned) * Umit (mentioned) * Zomboss (mentioned) * Peter (mentioned) * Mike (mentioned) * Ty (indirectly mentioned) Locations * Highland Valley * Industrial Wasteland * Pittsburgh * Generic Midwest region * NS Pittsburgh Line * Altoona * CN Holly Subdivision * Richmond (mentioned) * Roanoke (mentioned) Trivia * This short marks the first time for a few things: ** Eddie's first speaking role. ** This is the first short where David is seen wearing the Building America scheme. *** This is also his first appearance since Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake. ** First time Cure Mint is seen with her present day number and where Elsa has her proper number. ** It is revealed that Marie (KCS) likes to watch The Loud House and that she tries to voice male characters in Thomas and Friends redubs, often with poor effort. *** It is also revealed that Eddie is obsessed with Seaboard and that he yells about it all the time. * The meme used when Nicholas is explaining his problem with webcams was created by At The Crossing Productions. * In an early development, the prank Ben pulled on Fred was a rickroll. * KCS Marie calling BNSF 674 the "Sansa Fe unit" is because the conductor side has an "S" instead of a "T", as it was a parts donor from an H2 unit. * The two trains that pass by Nicholas and Matthew toward the end are based on two of the trains the creator caught on his October 2018 Pittsburgh trip. The NS SD60I leading a CSX C40-8W is based on that said pair leading a manifest through Pittsburgh, which was his last train he caught at the hotel. The CSX SD40-2 and AC4400CW leading an autorack train was inspired by him catching that same train at Homestead a day later. Goofs * Fred mentions getting rickrolled despite being a different prank. * Some transition scenes are too hasty. * The UP SD70ACe says "come" instead "comes" or "came". * Some scenes are too pixelated. * A notification sound is heard when Josiah says "now". * Lag is encountered on a few scenes. * Darin's dialogue is a bit quiet. Short Category:Shorts Category:Season 4